Long Lost Brother
by Rainbow-Raptor
Summary: Since Sasuke was 4, it's been him and his mom, he knew he had a father and brother, who were never around. When Sasuke starts higschool, he meets a senior named Itachi, he knows who Sasuke is right away. But Sasuke is clueless. OOC, AU, M for safety later
1. Chapter 1

3rd fanfiction ^_^ This time a longer story :D This is one of the ideas I was kicking around, I hope it comes out good :)

Also, thank you Sasuke-Fan-723, you've reviewed, favorited, subscribed, to both of my stories. It makes me very happy X3

-insert that disclaimer here-

Chapter 1

Sasuke was nervous on his first day of high school, nervous he wasn't going to be able to find his classes, nervous he wouldn't get any classes with his friends, nervous about finding out whether or not "Freshman Friday" was a myth. He was in his 1st period, his very first class as a high school student, and that, of course, made him nervous. It was an all grade class. All electives were. He was in Spanish 2, there were only a few other freshman in his class, mostly sophomores and juniors, with a few seniors.

Of course, you would never be able to tell by the look on his face he had any worries. His face looked too calm to care.

He pulled his black skinny -but not girly kinda skinny- jeans up and fixed his white fitted tee, which had a large nautical star on the front.

He looked around the classroom to see if any of his friends were in class with him. The only people he recognized were a few acquaintances from his middle school, but he couldn't talk to them, he never had, anyway. But, he decided to sit with them, seeing as they were the only ones who's names he even knew. He sat at a desk in a far right corner of the classroom, right next to the window. Which he stared absentmindedly out of.

The warning bell rang, and soon after the final bell rang. Sasuke tuned out the droning announcements, and tuned out the rest of the chattering class.

"Clase! Clase! Oi! Se calmen! Esta el primero dia de escuela!" (Class! Class! Hey! Settle Down! It's the first day of school!) The teacher yelled out to the class, the class settled down to a few whispers.

"Ahora," (Now,) he continued, Sasuke sighed. Another year of Spanish that he could care less about. If it wasn't a graduation requirement to have a foreign language, then he wouldn't even be there.

The teacher started to take attendance. Sasuke listened for his name to come up.

"Sasuke Kichisaki?"

"Here," he said raising his hand. Sasuke had used his mother's last name for as long as he can remember. Sasuke had very few memories of his father, he could barely make out his face. He also had a sibling, but all he could remember was that he thought he was beautiful, and that he loved him very much. He remembered leaving his house with his mother, and her crying, but she never told him all the circumstances involved, why they left, why his brother wasn't taken with them, and why Sasuke had never seen either men ever again.

After attendance, the teacher introduced himself as Señor Yuki, and started to go over classroom rules and expectations.

Sasuke started to zone out once again, when he heard the door open. He looked back lazily to see who it was. A senior walked in nonchalantly.

Sasuke stared, almost in awe. This boy was beautiful. He was very tall, about 6'5, had porcelain pale, flawless skin, long silky black hair tied in a loose ponytail, and a nice, muscular but not overly muscular build. He wore loosened gray straight legged jeans, and a simple black v-neck. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what the boy's features were.

They had the same pale skin, same color hair, same facial structure, and same eye color. He cocked his head when he noticed another feature.

He had two lines on his face. They start at the top of the bridge of his nose, and extend downward diagonally. This wouldn't have bothered him that much, other than the fact that it was a rarity. He'd only seen a few other people in his life with those lines.

His mother, her father, and her father's mother. Sasuke was confused, he didn't know what to think.

"Oh, Itachi Uchiha, I have you again this year, do you plan on being late most days like last year during Español uno?" he asked the boy.

"Yes, Sr. Yuki I do," he replied bluntly. Some kids in the class muffled a laugh at Itachi's reply.

"Lovely," he said with a frustrated sigh, "There's no more available desks." Sr. Yuki looked at Sasuke and then his attendance sheet.

"Itachi, you can pull up a seat with Sasuke, and share desks, and be partners on this next assignment." Itachi nodded once, grabbed a chair, and walked up to Sasuke's desk, and sat next to it.

Sasuke struggled to maintain composure around Itachi, thinking about their similarities, and the man's own beauty. Itachi seemed completely calm, and had barely even looked at Sasuke.

Sr. Yuki passed the assignment sheet out to each student. Sasuke scanned it over. It was a usual first day of school sheet, you put things down about yourself, and you interview your partner, a teacher's attempt at getting students to get to know each other better, which rarely worked.

"Estudiantes, creo qué saben qué hacer," (Students, I think you know what to do) Sr Yuki said as he sat down at his desk, "Tienen 15 minutos." (You have 15 minutes)

The class broke out into chatter, some about the work, some just chit-chatting.

Sasuke looked at the paper and read question

_**1. **__**What is your partner's name?**_

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, his breath hitching just the slightest bit.

"For question 1, you said your name was Itachi, right?" Sasuke asked. Itachi finally took a good look at Sasuke. Itachi cocked his head, he noticed all of the similarities between them as well. It took him a second to think of it, but once he did, his jaw dropped.

_'Otouto?'_ he thought to himself. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. It's been 10 years. They had moved far away after Itachi had moved far away with his father... didn't they? Itachi had only been back in town for 2 years now, surely he would've seen Sasuke, right?

While Itachi was in his own thoughts, he hadn't realized that he had been staring at Sasuke in shock, mouth agape. It was giving Sasuke a complex. He looked away, slightly blushing.

"Um... your name _is_ Itachi... right?" Itachi blinked rapidly and shot his head up.

"Uh... oh... oh yeah my name's Itachi, much apologies, I kind of... spaced out." He said with a small smile.

_'He has such a nice smile...'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"And your name is Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke nodded yes eagerly. They wrote down their answers on their papers.

_**2. Find something you have in common with your partner.**_

Itachi looked at Sasuke and smirked, who in turn blushed a bit.

"Hm... now what would we have in common?" Itachi asked. He wanted to shout out something along the lines of, 'well, we have the same mother and father, if that counts!'

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "I... I dunno. Um... well we're colored the same, aren't we?"

Itachi smirked yet again, "Yes, we do. Black hair, black eyes, pale skin. Seems about right." Sasuke smiled sweetly at his unknown brother. They both wrote down their answers. The next questions were simple things, favorite food, color, etc.

Sasuke flipped over to the back of the sheet, and groaned. Itachi flipped his own sheet over.

I sincerely hope you're fond of whoever your partner is, because you're going to be doing your first Spanish project with them. You are to write an essay (todos los partes en español [all parts in Spanish]) on a Spanish speaking country of your choice. This will be due on October 1st.

"It's just a project, we can start tonight, can I come over to your house?" Sasuke turned red.

"Ah... um... yeah, sure," he said with another smile. Itachi smiled back.

"Good, meet me in front of the school after 6th period, we can drive to your house, is that okay?" Sasuke nodded again in response.

The rest of the period, everyone sat and talked, Itachi tried talking to Sasuke, but he was still shy. The bell rang, and everyone quickly flooded into the hallways. Sasuke looked at his schedule and began to seek out his second period. Social studies.

When he walked into the classroom, he was greeted by one of his two best friends.

"Hey Sasuke, I saved you a seat," she said smiling at him in a cheery manor.

"Thanks, Sakura," he said sitting down in the seat to the right of her.

"No problem, anyone you know last period?"

"A few kids from middle school, but the one's that I'm not friends with, but there's a cute senior, and he's coming over to my house later so we can work on our new project."

"Oh, I see," Sakura said, wiggling a brow and smiling devilishly, "I've never seen a project for school be so bittersweet."

"Well... I don't expect anything to happen, he's just very cute... is all." Sakura giggled.

"Do you... like this cute senior?" Sasuke blushed.

"Hn." This only caused Sakura to laugh more.

She knew Sasuke was gay, he came out to her and Naruto last year, both were very accepting and nothing changed, except Sakura didn't tease him about girls, saying he was staring at their boobs or their asses.

Sasuke tried changing the subject, "So... you and Sai have any classes together?"

"Yeah we do, 1st, 3rd, and 5th," she said, this time her face turning red. Sakura and Sai had been dating for awhile now, and they seemed to be in love, Sasuke wasn't one to pry, but if she needed to talk to him about anything, he was there, and she offered the same comforts to Sasuke.

"That's good," Sasuke said, smiling.

Third period English rolled by slowly, he had no friends in that class, either. He was happy to be out of there and headed to lunch.

He spotted blonde spikes at a table on the left end of the cafeteria. He quickly walked over to Naruto, who had his plate full of every kind of food the school had to offer.

"I'm surprised you're so thin," Sasuke commented as he walked up to Naruto. Naruto turned around and jokingly glared.

"I excersize, Sasu-teme, I burn it off, plus, I'm a growing young man, I need to eat!" Sasuke laughed and sat down next to Naruto.

"You can still be a growing young man and not make the entire school have a food shortage," Sasuke said jokingly.

"Sasuke, don't be such a -"

"Hey guys!" Sakura said brightly. Sasuke and Naruto looked up at Sakura and Sai, who smiled and nodded. Sakura's fingers were laced with his, although he was holding on a lot tighter.

"Saku! How's your day going?" Naruto asked happily.

"Great, Naruto, I really like high school," she said giggling. Sai and Sakura sat down, Sai still holding her hand, and he lifted it up and kissed the back of it.

"Yes, it is very good, I have three classes with my Sakura," Sai said, and Sakura giggled more.

"That's awesome," Naruto said while eating.

"When you're finished chewing, how was your guys day?" Sakura asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"Mine was great! I have first period with Hinata! She's so cute~~~!" Naruto yelled. Sakura laughed.

"That's so kawaii! You finally gonna ask her out?" Naruto looked away.

"I don't know, maybe." Sasuke laughed.

"Grow some balls, Bieber, and ask her," Sasuke said coolly.

"It's not that easy, teme."

"Later Sakura, Naruto, Sai!" Sasuke yelled out as he hurriedly walked to the front of the school at the end of the day. He reached the front and stopped, looking around for Itachi.

Left.

Right.

Left.

"Sasuke?" He heard from behind him. He spun around and saw Itachi.

"Oh, ha-ha, hi," He said, somewhat nervously. Sasuke was cursing himself, he usually never lost composure in any way shape or form around anyone. Itachi smiled.

"My car's right over there, where do you live?" Itachi asked as him and Sasuke walked to his car.

"1228 Kuro St."

"Oh, that's not too far from here," Itachi said, opening the car door on the passenger side for Sasuke to get in, he stepped in, said thank you, and shut the door. Sasuke looked at Itachi's car, it wasn't very fancy, but it was nice. A little black Chevy Aveo, but it was kept in good condition.

Itachi got in and started the car, making small talk with Sasuke until they reached his house.

"I'm sorry if my house is messy, I haven't had time to clean and my mother hasn't either."

"It's fine, really," Itachi said reassuringly. He did think it was strange for his mother to have anything less then perfection in cleaning.

Sasuke put his key in the door and turned it, unclicking the lock. They stepped inside, entering the living room. Sasuke brought Itachi down the hall and showed him to his room. He put his bagpack down on his bed, Itachi followed suit.

"You want something to drink?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"I'm fine, but thank you for being hospitable." Sasuke nodded and sat on his bed, starting to get his Spanish work out. Itachi sat next to him on the bed, a little closely, and got out his own work. Sasuke noticed the closeness and again, struggled with composure.

"Um... what country should we do?" Sasuke asked, his voice shaking a bit. Itachi only stared.

"I-Itachi?" Itachi didn't respond, but cupped his hands on Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke was beginning to resemble his favorite food, that seemed to happen a lot to him today.

"You know... you are very beautiful. Pearly skin, shiny coal eyes, and raven hair."

"Uh... thanks... I mean I'm really just average..."

"You're beyond average..." Itachi said leaning in.

_TBC..._

_

* * *

_

Okaayyy, this was very long, for me at least XD

Please don't make fun of my Spanish, I didn't use any translators, I'm using my own vocabulary, I'm in Spanish 2 haha :)

Tell me whatcha think, I've been writing this for about 4 days now, I hope it's good, I tried. X'3


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of my reviewers ^_^ It makes me very happy to read them :'3

To Bad Writer xD, thank you XD The only practice I get is at school and around the friends I have that are Spanish-speaking, for my family is whiter then snow xD

To Winter Cicada, I really couldn't think of another way to make it work, lol think of the Parent Trap, I could be like reaaallllly wrong cause I haven't seen the movie in years, but didn't they not figure out they were related (despite the fact that they were twins) until they put a picture of their parents together? Not sure, but I kinda went on that, and I kind of like idiot Sasuke xD makes him seem more uke xD

Please enjoy this, or try to lol

* * *

_"You're above average..." Itachi said leaning in._

Sasuke's heart began to beat erratically, more spasmodic as Itachi came closer. He stopped when his lips were barely brushing against Sasuke's, and let himself linger there for a minute, a shiver going down Sasuke's spine when he felt their breath mingle. Itachi then pressed his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke gently shut his eyes and kissed his brother back. He put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi swept his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke gladly opened his mouth enough for Itachi's tongue to be let in. Itachi started exploring Sasuke's mouth. Itachi took his arms and wrapped them around Sasuke's waist, pulling the younger boy onto his lap, never breaking their kiss. Sasuke straddled his waist.

Unfortunately, oxygen was needed. Sasuke and Itachi parted, both parting, Sasuke much more visibly then Itachi. Itachi gave his signature smirk and gave him another peck on the lips.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? It was a kiss, I think you're cute, and you liked it too," He said like a smart ass. Sasuke looked away.

"Well... yeah I did... but... I just met you."

"I can assure you, if you're worried about how much I get around, I hardly even hug anyone. I've had 2 boyfriends in my lifetime. Relationships are usually too troublesome for me. And no, I don't go fucking for fun. I've had sex before, but everyone knows when you act like you're on Jersey Shore, you'll get many 'problems'." Sasuke blinked a few times.

"Um... wow," was all he could manage to coherently say. Sasuke was unsure, something about Itachi seemed so... so... Sasuke couldn't place it. Something seemed so taboo about this situation. It wasn't that they were both men, Sasuke could care less about that, but something else.

Before he had any time to think, Itachi was leaning in to give him another kiss. Sasuke gladly accepted it.

They had kissed, touched, and fooled around for what seemed like hours.

Itachi had planned this, when he figured out that Sasuke was his brother, he knew he had to be with their mother. He had desperately wished to see her. It had been ten years for god's sake! He hated their father and was glad he didn't have to be with him much longer.

He had planned on his brother being cute, but not this cute, or this grown up, even at 14, he might act naïve, but he sure doesn't look it. He couldn't help himself, he had to have at least a little taste of his brother.

"Sasuke, I'm home!" he heard his mother yell as she walked in through the front door. Sasuke pushed Itachi off of him and scrambled off of the bed, straightening his clothes out. Itachi calmly did the same.

"Sasuke, where are you?" His mother was getting closer.

"I'm in my room, hang on!" he yelled back. He started for the door and turned around to Itachi.

"This should only take a minute," he said. Itachi smiled and nodded.

Sasuke walked down his hallway and into the living room where he met his mother. She gave him a hug and smiled at him.

"How was your first day of high school? How were Naruto and Sakura's days? Did you make any new friends?" She asked excitedly.

"My first day was good, mom. I haven't talked to Naruto but Sakura probably had a good day, she has classes with Sai. And Mom I ha -"

"Oh she's still with that Sai fellow? I hope their doing good, does Naruto have a girlfriend yet? What about that shy -"

"Mom. I have a friend over right now. A friend I made at school." His mother's eyes lit up.

"Oh! A friend!" She widened her eyes a bit, "Is it a girl, Sasuke you know I don't have girls with you in this house alone." Sasuke had never come out to his mother before. But his mother was... well homophobic wasn't the word, more like simply tolerant. She accepted it and respected others opinions, but she herself was not too fond of gays.

"Mom, it's a guy. A friend. I met him at school today." His mother smiled.

"Oh. Is he in your room?" Sasuke nodded and went to fetch him.

"My mom wants to meet you. Sorry if it sounds kinda lame, but she's always happy when I have people over." Itachi smiled.

"No, not at all, it's only polite," Itachi said, walking towards the door and down the hall, following Sasuke.

Itachi's heart pounded, the few seconds it took to get to the living room seemed to be hours as many different thoughts raced through his head, all about how his mother would react. He was hoping for a hug and a warm smile like she always used to give her boys. He knew she would. She was always a kind caring woman.

Damn was he wrong.

He walked into the living room, Mikoto's jaw dropped straight to the floor.

"Hello... I'm Itachi," he said politely. She stepped closer to the man, who towered over her.

"I-Itachi?" She said putting her hands on his cheeks. He took his own hands and gripped her smaller ones.

"Mom?" At that word, tears came to Mikoto's eyes.

She quickly shook herself out of it.

"OUT. NOW." she said harshly. A look of total pain swept across Itachi's face.

"But -"

"You know perfectly well why you can't be here, now OUT!" Itachi opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. He slowly walked out of the house. He got in his car drove to his house. When he was in the driveway, he sat in the driver's seat. He put his hands over his face and stood still. He felt a single tear escape his eye.

"Dammit."

Mikoto looked angrily at Sasuke.

"Never ever have that boy here again, EVER," she said in an icy cold voice. Sasuke looked at her.

"Mom, I -"

"No! He is never to be over here! No where near me! You are not to talk to him in school or off campus, do you understand?"

"Mom he's very nice an -"

"No buts! You're not _EVER_ to be around and be influenced by that boy!"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Why was he calling you mom?" She stopped her rage, her tinted red face steadily returning to it's snowy color. He eyes widened less. She let out a deep sigh.

"Sasuke... Do you remember anything of mine and your father's divorce?" She asked, sitting down on the couch and motioning him to sit next to her.

"Not really."

"Well... Sasuke... it was part of an agreement to never let Itachi around.

"Why would it matter? Who is he?" Mikoto sighed. Her son could be particularly stupid sometimes.

"Sasuke... did you notice the similarities between you and Itachi, and how Itachi looked like me, even had the lines?" Sasuke thought for a minute, gasped, and looked up, with saucer plate sized eyes. He had noticed, but hadn't really considered that they could be related.

"Is... is _that_ my brother?" Mikoto nodded. Sasuke put a hand over his mouth.

"Mom... I'm gonna... go... out," he managed to say. He pushed past her and ran out the door and ran. And ran. And ran. He ran until he came to an abandoned shop, and went behind it.

He rested his back on the wall and slid down, hugging his knees to his chest and putting his head on them.

"I just made out with my brother..." He said to himself, images going through his mind, "How could I not notice? Am I that stupid?" His head snapped up when he had a realization.

"He knew, didn't he? He would probably know me anywhere. What kind of a sick bastard makes out with his own brother and likes it?" Sasuke put his head down once again. He sat silent for a few minutes

"Me..." he whispered. He sat there for a long time, thinking about everything that'd happened.

He didn't notice a presence until he was standing in front of him, looking down at him.

"...Sasuke..." He looked up.

"Itachi?" he screamed, scrambling up and trying to get away. Itachi grabbed him by the wrist and made sure he couldn't get away. Sasuke stilled struggled to get away, but had underestimated Itachi's strength.

"Calm down, I have to talk to you."

"No! What the fuck? You knew didn't you? You knew, and you made a pass at me and kissed me and... what the fuck?" Sasuke screamed. Itachi sighed, and tightened his grip. Sasuke stopped trying to break free, the grip on his wrist was so tight that when he moved it only caused more pain then it was already in.

Itachi quickly pulled Sasuke against the wall, slamming his arms on either side, trapping Sasuke in. Sasuke now had the classic "deer caught in headlights" look. His knees buckled a bit, making him look even shorter than his brother.

"Yes, I did know. I have my reasons for what I did." Sasuke's face turned back into one of anger.

"_Reasons_? What reason could justify _that_?"

"Well..."

TBC

* * *

Sorry if it sucks, I tried to like do it and get it done cause next week are midterm exams in school ^_^'' I hope it was at least semi believable DX I don't feel that good about this chapter though... hopefully next is better? :'D


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my 1st, 2nd, or both chapters ^-^ It means quite a bit to me :'DD I'm going to try to get this done before my exams start, andbefore I have to start studying, cause I'm screwed in Algebra. All year it's basically been my friend drawing -male parts- in my notebook and me drawing them in his. XD

Bad Writer xD , picture a snowlady with pink hair, that's me XD

* * *

_"Well..."_

He leaned closely into Sasuke.

"I haven't seen you in 10 whole years, I had just moved back to this town two years ago, after spending the years before that trying to convince our father to move back here. We had assumed you'd still be living far away, and come to my surprise I see _you_ in my first period. I _knew_ it had to be you. I'm just surprised you didn't recognize me, especially the lines. When we were together you used to cling to me like glue. I have to say it was rather cute. But -"

"That still doesn't explain why you kissed me knowing full well I'm your brother!" Sasuke sighed, but a half smile crept onto his face.

"Always impatient, Otouto. Same as ever." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"It's not being impatient, I want to know why you committed incest!" Itachi leaned in a little closer.

"I was getting to that." Sasuke looked away.

"Oh."

"As I was saying, but when I saw you today, you weren't 4 years old anymore. You're taller, still a shortie in my opinion though, toned, handsome, but you still have that air of cuteness, I couldn't help myself." Itachi brought a hand up to caress his brother's face. Sasuke'sknees buckled under him, but he forced himself to stand as much as he could.

"And Otouto, you committed incest too, you know, you may not have known it at the time, but you did like it when I kissed you, that much was obvious."

"Shut... shut up," was all Sasuke could manage to say. Itachi brushed his lips against Sasuke's.

"Don't lie, little brother." Sasukehesitantly brought his lips up to his brother's. He wrapped both arms around his brother's neck. Itachi pulled Sasuke in by the waist. Sasuke roughly kissed his brother, who roughly kissed his little brother back. Sasuke surprisingly was the first one to get his tongue involved, he pushed it against Itachi's mouth, and Itachi let him in. Sasuke tried to take dominance, but Itachi wasn't having that. He quickly put Sasuke in his place. Sasuke whimpered, and then broke their kiss.

"Maybe... maybe I do kinda... like it," Sasuke whispered. Itachi smiled.

"I knew it." Sasuke hung his head.

"I'm a freaky creeper, I like my brother." Itachi took Sasuke chin in his hand and held it up.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I think I may have fucked up majorly." Sasuke stared questioningly.

"All in one day you found your brother, which should've been happy. But you had a small encounter with you brother. Please don't think I was trying to fuck with your head. I really wasn't."

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"I... I just... maybe am not used to it?" Itachi kissed his cheek.

"Maybe, hopefully, that's it. I am sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Itachi stared directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"But... I want you to be with me, people at school don't know we're brothers, we even have different last names."

"But... wouldn't people think we look similar?"

"We can say it was pure coincidence."

"But... my -our- mom said never to have any contact with you. Why did she say that anyway? When she saw you she looked like she was going to burst into tears." Itachi leaned his head down, onto Sasuke's forehead.

"It was part of the agreement during the divorce, I wasn't to see mother, you weren't to see father."

"Agreement?"

"You were young, so I wouldn't expect you to remember, It just hurts that you don't remember me, but, I think you're choosing not to remember me."

"I remember _a_brother, just not specifically you. And what the hell is this agreement?" Itachi shut his eyes.

"I don't think I should be telling you this now, you know you could be repressing a lot of stuff. I don't want to bring that all out, it wouldn't be good." Sasuke looked up at his brother, who now had his eyes open, forehead still on Sasuke's.

"Please?" Itachi shook his head, and was about to speak, until his phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the name and number.

"Oh god," he said before answering, "Hello?" Sasuke winced when a loud voice boomed over the phone. Itachi held it away from his ear.

"Where the fuck are you? You know you're supposed to be home by 5 making dinner! You better get your ass home right this fucking minute, so I can fucking beat the shit out of you!" Sasuke was staring with wide eyes at Itachi.

"Okay..." Itachi said and hung up. He looked at Sasuke.

"I... I have to go..." Sasuke looked at him.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Don't worry," He said kissing Sasuke on the lips and quickly hugging him, "I'll be fine, and please think about my offer, of being with me, okay?" Sasuke nodded harshly.

"I will, Ita- Aniki," He said. Itachi grinned and kissed him once more.

"Thank you, Otouto."

Itachiwent around to the front of the building and got into the car he'd parked there. He quickly drove home, knowing what would await him. He sighed.

He parked his car in the driveway of his house, got out, and trudged to the door. He slowly turned the knob and walked inside.

Once the door was shut, he looked up to see angry, bloodshot eyes glaring at him, boring holes into his head.

"Itachi Uchiha where in the fuck were you?" he screamed.

"I stayed late at school, father. I was helping some freshmen out." He said, lying on the spot.

"Like hell you were! Where were you really?"

"I'm telling the truth." Itachi shut his eyes tight, knowing what would happen. His father calmly walked up to him and swung his fist, hard, right into Itachi's eye. Itachifell to the ground, clutching both hands over his eye.

"Where. Were. You. Today?" He screamed.

"School," He said shakily. His father screamed out of anger and kicked him in the ribs. Itachi coughed as the air was knocked out of him.

"No one stays after school to help freshmen, and I've read up on the rules, you're not even allowed to stay past 3!" Itachi shut his good eye tighter. His father had caught him in his lie, but he wasn't about to give in. He groaned at the pain of his eyes swelling and bruising, and at a possibly broken or cracked rib.

"I... was..." His father grunted, kicked Itachi one more time in the same spot, multiplying the pain ten fold.

"Yeah, right. What the fuck ever. Just make some goddamn dinner." His father walked into his room and slammed the door. Itachi staggered up, using a chair to support himself. He made his way over to the kitchen, and prepared some instant rice and some veggies. Itachi knocked on his father's door and said dinner was ready, then locked himself in his own room, got a small first aid kit out from under his bed, and treated himself. He got under his covers and tried to sleep off everything that had happened today.

* * *

There, done :DD I did this in one day, procrastinating studying of course, and downloading some music XD I hope everyone enjoys it and to everyone who wished me good luck on my exams, thank you, I'll need it :'D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, can't believe I even made it this far :D

RyokuChan, lol your friend sounds insane over the Biebz XD

Bad Writer xD, lol who doesn't love to hate abusive Fugaku? XD and Sasuke had to give in, Itachi's too smexy xD and dun worreh, Itachi will kick asses XD and what you imagined with the snowmen was pretty much correct xD annnnd, this has a lot of and's XD

mel-loves-rocklee, you've been commenting this story every chapter, I wanted to say thanks you :333 and like I said above, everyone loves to hate Fugaku xD and thank you for wishing me luck with Algebra, it's very hard for me .

* * *

As soon as Sasuke got back home, he ran into his room. He flopped onto his bed, laying on his stomach, arms outstretched, face in a pillow. His head was spinning from the headache this day had given him.

He heard a soft knock at the door.

"Sasuke...?" He lifted his head up.

"What?" He replied.

"Sasuke... Can I come in? I want to talk to you," His mother said through the door.

"Sure," he said in a catatonic voice. His mother slowly walked in and sat herself on her son's bed.

"I know what you want to talk about," Sasuke said when his mother started rubbing his back.

"I figured you would, dearie. I'm sure all of that was confusing, but, we can't change it." Sasuke sat up and turned around, facing his mother.

"Why can't we have any contact with him?"

"Your father and I have an agreement, and that's part of it." she said softly. Sasuke got mad, but tried to hide his anger.

_'That agreement!'_ he thought, _'What is this fucking agreement?'_ He didn't want to let his mother knew that he knew there was an agreement, because Itachi would've been the only one to tell him.

"Agreement?" he asked. His mother nodded.

"What agreement?" His mother looked away.

"I can't tell you that." She said plainly. Sasuke scowled, telling his mom he was done talking. Mikoto sighed and walked out of his room. He curled into a ball on his bed, and started thinking about Itachi's offer.

_'If I was with him, and I got closer to him, he would tell me about what went down when I was younger. And he's not bad looking, and is good with his tongue, it wouldn't be so bad, I'd just have to block the fact that we're brothers out of my mind.'_ he thought. He blushed when he thought of the most important reason why he wanted to be Itachi's boyfriend.

_'I really like him.'_ he thought to himself. He giggled like a schoolgirl. He coughed and stopped himself. It's not cool for guys to act like that. He got out of his bed and pulled some pj's out of his drawer. He opened his door and walked to the hall closet to pull out a towel. He placed the towel and pj's on the counter. He reached into the tub and turned the water on hot, then pulled up the lever to switch to the shower head.

He stepped in the shower and quickly, but thoroughly, washed himself. He towel dried and put on his pj's, which were a pair of black boxers. He stepped back into his bedroom.

He climbed under his thick black comforter and got comfy. He softly smiled under the sheets.

"I think I'll say yes to Itachi tomorrow," he whispered.

The next day, Sasuke was standing outside, near the freshmen building with Sakura, who was holding hands with Sai, and Naruto, who was caught up in a vibrant conversation with Sai, who for once wasn't paying any attention to Sakura.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you about something, kay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him, her green yes now sparkling with curiosity.

"Sure," she said smiling, "Right now?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Not right now, in second period, okay?" Sakura nodded yes and cheerily smiled at him. Sasuke looked to his right, to see Itachi sitting on a bench, motioning him to come over.

"Uh... Sakura... I have to go," He said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To my... first period, to get a... better seat. Bye!" He started running off. She waved to him and turned to what Sai and Naruto were talking about. Sasuke ran over to Itachi, and paled when he saw him.

"Hello, Sasuke, you look cute today," He said with a wink, pretending to not notice how Sasuke as looking at him. Sasuke looked himself over, green skinny jeans and a Simple Plan shirt, he didn't see it as very cute. He looked back up at Itachi.

"Who... what... what happened?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Itachi.

Itachi put a hand gently on his black eye.

"I got into a fight yesterday, a guy I know. He doesn't like me." Sasuke looked incredulous.

"Itachi -"

"So what about that offer I made you yesterday?" Sasuke snapped his head up.

"Oh... I uh decided that I would take you up on it," He said blushing. Itachi smirked and took Sasuke's hand. He started leading him behind a storage building. He pressed Sasuke against the back wall and laced both hands in his, then putting them above his head.

"I'm glad you chose the right answer," He said, kissing down his jaw. Sasuke whimpered.

Itachi had just started to get going, when the bell rang.

"I-Itachi... we have to... aahn... get to cla-ah-ah-ss." Itachi growled.

"Alright," he said. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and again laced it. They walked into first period and walked to their shared desk.

Every student in class looked at the sight before them. The sophomores and above grades knew that Itachi Uchiha rarely dated anyone, and all the freshman stared, wondering how after just a day, he was dating a senior. Whispers started flying around the room.

Itachi let it go in one ear and out the other. Sasuke was getting uncomfortable, and Itachi only squeezed his hand tighter.

Sasuke had found out the hard way that doing work, especially in Spanish, was harder when a gorgeous senior was flirting with you. Poor Sasuke tried to do his work, and the fact he tried to resist only made Itachi snicker.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang.

"Hasta luego, estudiantes," (See you later, students) Señor Yuki said, waving the students goodbye. Itachi walked Sasuke over to the freshman building and kissed his cheek before walking to his own class. Sasuke blushed, smiled, and started walking to his class.

He found Sakura waiting outside the classroom door.

"So... what did you wanna talk about?" She asked, "Is it that senior you're dating? The cute one you were talking about yesterday?"

Sasuke stared at her, dumbfounded. It got around that quickly?

"Yeah... how'd you know?" She pulled her phone out, and showed him the 13 texts she'd gotten concerning it.

"What? Why so many fucking texts?" Sakura sighed and put her phone away.

"I guess this is more common knowledge to girls, but rumors spread extremely quick. I was texted because people know we're close. So this guy's name is Itachi?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah..."

"You know, he's gonna have to meet Naruto and me, to get our approval," She said with a wink. Sasuke laughed and ruffled her pink hair. She shrieked, smoothing out her hair.

"I'm not a kid, I can choose who I date," he said laughing. Sakura looked up at the much taller boy.

"Yeah but I have to make sure he's not gonna be an asshole to you," She said as she poked his cheek with her pink painted index finger, something they had done since they were kids. Sasuke grabbed her hand and they both laughed.

"You know what's really sad, Sakura?"

"What?"

Sasuke smirked, "The fact that when we were kids and you'd poke me, you'd only have to stick your arm up a little bit, now you have to stretch all the way up, shortie." Sakura laughed with him.

"Maybe it's not me who's short, maybe you're just too tall."

The late bell rang, they both cursed under their breath and rushed inside.

They managed to find two seats next to each other, thankfully.

The whole period, Sakura's inner yaoi fangirl came out, she harassed Sasuke with questions about Itachi. Each time she got a response she would giggle. Sasuke smirked, he knew why Sai liked her, she was 100% cute.

"Sasuke, when're you gonna see Itachi next?" She asked happily.

"Probably after this period, why?" It only took one look to figure out why, "Yes, you can meet him." Sakura smiled and said a cheery _'yay!'_

Itachi waited outside of the freshmen building, waiting for Sasuke. To his surprise, he was walking up to him with a girl, and they were linking arms, they were happy, smiling and laughing. Itachi slightly scowled, but hid it well.

They stopped in front of Itachi and unlinked arms.

"Itachi, this is one of my good friends, Sakura," Sasuke said, pointing at Sakura. She craned her neck upwards to look at Itachi and smiled at him.

"Hi, and I'm not his good friend, I'm his bestie," She said laughing.

"Well bestie doesn't sound cool," Sasuke said. Sakura gave him a _'pshh'_ and looked back up at Itachi.

"Wooooaaaah, you're tall, even taller than Sasuke, Sai even," She said with an amazed look.

"Hello, Sakura, I'm very pleased to meet you," he said politely as he stuck his hand out, which she gladly took and shook.

The warning bell rang.

"Aw fuck, that bell always chimes at the worst time," Sakura said as she started to walk off to her next class, "Bye guys!" She waved excitedly at them.

"I have to go back to class too, Itachi," Sasuke said. He stood on his tip toes and pecked his brother on the lips.

As Sasuke was walking away, Itachi grabbed him by the waist, pulling the boy in close to him.

"Sasuke, what exactly _is_ your relationship with that girl?" he asked solemnly. Sasuke looked at him in a confused manor.

"Our... relationship?" Itachi nodded.

TBC

* * *

Itachi be gettin' jesloussss ^_^ haha, this might be the last chapter until after exams, which start on wednesday, and end on friday, so Itried to make it longer, but still tried to leave a cliffhanger X'D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :DDDD Imma try to get this done quickly, and as I'm starting to write this I'm on facebook and doing some homework for Social Studies (usually my teacher's nice... why this? TT_TT)

Bad Writer xD, lol I think any guy being jealous is cute X33 but I've never seen a real snowman, I was born and raised in FL, never seen snow D; lol I don't think I can make Itachi molest him juuuust yet, but I have something... fluffier in mind, but know that you inspired it :D (I love fluff obviously lol)

RyokuChan, I was in Walmart picking up some Christmas lights for my mom, and saw Bieber barbie dolls, I about pissed my pants making a scene laughing and taking pictures on my phone XD

mel-loves-rocklee, lol you're welcome XD I'm just happy for every review I get so when I do get one, especially for when I get regular reviewers, I'm uber happy x]

Winter Cicada, thank you :D and I like making Sasuke uber oblivious XD I like him kinda dumb, makes him cuter XD

* * *

_"Our... relationship?" Itachi nodded._

"Yes, your relationship with that girl."

"She's my best friend, has been for 8 years."

"Have you two always been... just friends?" Sasuke's eyes widened, he knew what Itachi was getting at.

"Yes, of course! And she knows that I don't like women, and she has a boyfriend, and they seem really in love," Sasuke splattered out. Itachi gave a sly smile.

He roughly kissed Sasuke, who immediately went limp in his arms and melted. Itachi sucked and bit his way down Sasuke's neck, leaving a now bruising trail in his wake. Sasuke's eyes glazed over. Itachi came back up to Sasuke's face, places tender kisses all over it.

"Good, just remember. _You're. Mine._" Itachi said sternly. Itachi reached into his pant pocket and got out a sharpie and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"What... what're you doing?" Sasuke asked. Itachi started writing, then after a few seconds, was done. He smiled deviously.

"There." Sasuke looked at his arm. Written in big letters was one word, _'mine'_.

Sasuke blushed and smiled.

"I'll still be watching that girl," Itachi said in a threatening way.

"I have it figured out," Sasuke said. Itachi raised a brow.

"Figured out?" Sasuke nodded at him and stood on his tip toes.

"You're jealous," Sasuke said with a feline smile. He kissed Itachi on the lips softly. Itachi's eye twitched.

"And...?" He said, as he gave Sasuke one more kiss and turned to leave. Sasuke grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

"Itachi...?" He turned around to face Sasuke.

"Yes, I'm a jealous person, okay?" He said, trying to smile.

"No, not that," Sasuke said, reaching a hand up to Sasuke's cheek, "What happened with that black eye, you never gave me a real answer." Itachi puffed air out through his nose and looked at Sasuke, he took both of his brother's hands and kissed the back of them.

"That answer will come at a later time, okay?"

"No! And haven't other people asked you about it?"

"People know I get into fights, so they'll believe it." Sasuke tried to protest, but Itachi silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"You should get to class, you're already horribly late."

"But what about -"

"I know this teacher, he doesn't care if I even come to his class." And with that, Itachi walked away without looking back.

Sasuke pouted and sulked his way back to his class, he knew he wasn't being told the entire story. He couldn't get it from Itachi or his mother, so he started thinking of the one other person who would know. He stopped dead in his tracks.

_'__Our father'_, he thought to himself, _'He would know, I'm sure, and he would know about that agreement, too! Just where to find him, I don't know where Itachi lives.'_

Sasuke took a jacket out of his backpack and pulled the hood up, hiding the hickeys and the sharpie-branding he had received.

Sasuke decided to skip his 3rd period, he had too much to think about. He just couldn't think of a way to find out where his father is. He sadly had forgotten all about Itachi's black eye.

When lunch rolled around, Sakura was once again waiting for him outside the door.

"Sasuke," She said tugging his sleeve. Sasuke got out of the wave of students pouring into the cafeteria and stood next to Sakura.

"Yes?"

"Sasuke... you're boyfriend, he doesn't like me, does he?" She asked. Sasuke was a bit taken back by how good she was at reading people.

"Yeah... he asked me what 'our relationship' was, I said just friends and that you have a boyfriend and that you know I'm gay. Wow that was quite the run on sentence." Sakura starting giggling.

"So... he was jealous? How cute!" She said, once again letting her inner yaoi fangirl out. Her eyes turned serious before she spoke again.

"And what's with his black eye, it looks like he took quite a nasty hit," she said concerned.

"I don't know, he won't tell me," Sasuke replied with a sigh. Sakura pursed her lips and replied with a quick _'Oh'_. They walked to the lunch table, and Sai immediately took Sakura's hand when she sat down. Naruto was too busy chowing down on food to notice either of their presence. By the time a minute had gone by, he was done with his food. Everyone wondered how he was so skinny.

A short, shy, girl with pale eyes walked up behind Naruto, who was oblivious to the world. Sasuke motioned to Sakura and Sai and pointed at her. The girl smiled, and Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke smiled back.

"Hello, Hinata," Sasuke said, which caused Naruto to practically jump in his seat. He spun around and nervously grinned at her.

"H-hi! Um... how're you doing?" Naruto asked with a stutter. She chuckled quietly and handed him a notebook.

"I'm doing fine... bye." And with that, she walked away. Naruto turned back around to his friends, beet red.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Bieber finally dropped, eh?" Sasuke said, snickering. Sakura lightly gave Sasuke a push in his arm.

"Don't be mean, Sasuke. Naruto, just calm down, you did better than usual," Sakura said in a reassuring and comforting way. Sai smiled and nodded in agreement. Naruto was still beet red.

"You okay? She's been gone for a few minutes, and you're still red," Sakura said. Naruto handed her the notebook, wide eyed.

"Read," He said simply. Sakura took the notebook with a confused look and opened it up. She made a small gasp.

After a few minutes of reading, she finally spoke.

"Oh," She said quietly. She handed the notebook back to Naruto.

"What was in it...?" Sasuke asked, and Sai nodded, wanting the question answered. Sakura looked away.

"Everything, today she looked so cute, so I wrote and scribbled how cute she was and how much I liked her and I left that notebook in class. She found it, read it, and now she probably thinks I'm a freak!" Naruto said as he folded his arms and put his head down.

Sasuke took the notebook and flipped through it, he had it almost completely filled in a class period, Naruto sure was fast. Sasuke looked at the back cover and smirked.

"I can't believe neither of you saw this," He said looking at Naruto and Sakura. They both swiveled their heads to Sasuke. Sasuke laid the notebook on the table with the back cover facing up.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I found your notebook, you left it at your desk, I'm sorry I looked through it, but I was too curious. But I am glad I looked through it, what you wrote about me was so sweet, would you like to go on a date Friday night? I wrote my number at the bottom, so call me tonight, please._

_Love, Hinata xoxo_

Naruto was in shock, he practically had a nosebleed. Sakura was beaming.

"So where're you gonna take her?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head. He had no clue.

"Dinner and a movie?" Sasuke suggested. Naruto shook his head yes ecstatically.

As soon as the bell rang, he ran off to go find Hinata. Sakura hugged Sasuke goodbye as her and Sai went off to their next class, and Sasuke walked alone to his.

All of his classes dragged on sluggishly, it seemed like forever and a day had passed by the time he got out.

Sasuke was walking down the sidewalk, heading for home. Two strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He grabbed the arms.

"Hey," Itachi said leaning into his brother's ear. Sasuke turned around and gave Itachi a kiss.

"Hey." Itachi snaked his arms further around Sasuke to give him a tight hug.

"You need a ride? I can drop you off a street away, so mom won't see," Itachi asked, already pulling him along. Sasuke agreed and followed Itachi to his car.

It was a short, silent ride, until Itachi let him out.

"Um... Itachi?" Sasuke asked before he shut the door.

"Yes?"

"Can I... go to your house?" Itachi's face became uneasy.

"That... wouldn't be good, Otouto," He said as he kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke sighed, not only wouldn't he let him to his house, but he called him Otouto again, it sounded so foreign to him. He shut the car door, and walked towards his house as Itachi drove out of sight.

"You're home quick," His mother said with a grin when Sasuke entered his home. She was loading the dishwasher.

"I got a ride from a friend," he said plainly. She nodded. He walked to his room, flinging his bagpack on his bed. Next to the bagpack, he himself was flung next to it.

"Gah, I heard high school was supposed to be a huge change, but damn, I don't think this happens to everyone."

He sulked around in his room for the rest of the day, feeling so out of the loop.

He was going to find out about everything, the agreement that had been plaguing his mind, their father that he could barely remember, everything.

* * *

I got an update in yay :DD I still have four exams Thursday and Friday though DX Hope this was good and that you enjoy :D


	6. Chapter 6

Bad Writer xD, lol where would Fugaku get a dungeon? XDD and lol, I wouldn't know about snow

RyokuChan, yeah in my town, there's Bieber stuff !

* * *

Early Friday morning, Sasuke was standing outside of the freshmen building, by himself.

As if by perfect timing, Itachi came up to Sasuke, and gave him a tight hug and a long kiss.

"Sasuke, good morning, I have a question for you," Itachi asked calmly.

"Sure, Itachi, what is it?" He answered.

"You wanna go to a movie with me tonight?" Sasuke happily nodded.

"Of course I would!" Sasuke said excitedly. Itachi smirked, he could see he just made Sasuke very happy, and he was glad about that. Sasuke stretched his arm up and put his hand gently on Itachi's temple.

"You're eye is getting better, it's healing nicely," Sasuke said with a smile. Itachi took Sasuke's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Yeah, I'm happy about it," Itachi said. Itachi looked to his right when a blonde boy with a long ponytail was calling his name and motioning wildly for him to come over.

"That's Deidara, I have to go, I'll see you in 1st period," Itachi said to Sasuke as he kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke waved goodbye. He walked to the side of the building and stopped when he heard two people talking angrily, which soon turned into yelling. He continued to eavesdrop on the two people. The girl was screaming out a string of cuss words and the boy was just as bad. He suddenly recognized both voices. Sakura and Sai.

"How in the fuck could you do this to me?"

"I don't know dammit, maybe cause you weren't being a good girlfriend!"

She automatically shut up. Her voice turned from angry to hurt.

"...What?"

"Yeah, you hang out with those friends of yours way too much, in fact I'm pretty sure you're banging both of them. That's why I've been banging Ino." He could hear Sakura sniffling.

"And you don't care that you've totally fucked up everything?" Sakura said through teary eyes. Sasuke couldn't handle this anymore, he stepped around the corner, Sakura backed up against the wall, her hands covering her mouth, tears running down her face, colored black from her mascara. Sai stood in front of her, he looked extremely calm for the situation at hand.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke screamed. He immediately pulled Sakura in to hug, and started yelling at Sai.

"You've been screwing that skank?" Sasuke yelled. Sai nodded.

"About a month," He said nonchalantly. Sasuke scowled.

"You and Sakura are over, for good!" Sasuke let go of Sakura so that he could piggyback her off school grounds. The same thing he used to do when they were kids.

He dropped her off by a tree in a park a block away from the school, her face now so full of black streaks she looked like a zebra.

"Sasuke... he's been screwing her... and I didn't even know..." She said in between sobs. He sat down beside her and threw an arm around her shoulder. He laid his head down on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, Saku," he said, sadness showing in his own voice, he hated seeing her cry and when she was sad.

"How did you find out?" He asked. She let out a choked sob.

"I had heard it from the other girls, and then I asked Sai, who admitted it like it didn't even matter," She said, crying a little more.

"He's a dick," Sasuke said scornfully. Sakura nodded in agreement.

She gave him a bear hug and got up.

"Umm... Sasuke, I wanna be alone right now, but thank you, you're the best friend I could ever have," She said giving him another hug. Sasuke smiled at her.

"Okay, just cheer up, you don't need that asshole, okay?" She nodded and smiled meekly. Sasuke walked quickly back to school, he had missed the beginning of 1st period.

"Aye, buenos dias, Sasuke. Etsás muy tarde," (Oh, good morning, Sasuke. You're very late.) Señor Yuki said.

"Yo sé," (I know) Sasuke replied.

"Por que?" (Why?) Sasuke thought for a minute before answering.

"Tengo una amiga que necesita mi ayuda," (I have a friend that needed my help) he replied. Señor Yuki was impressed at his answer, and let his lateness slide. Itachi looked up.

"Something about a friend needing help?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I had to help Sakura." Itachi scowled.

"What did _she_ want?" Sasuke sighed.

"Her boyfriend's been cheating on her for a month now, and they were fighting over it today, and they broke up." Itachi rolled his eyes. He muttered _'girls'_ under his breath. Sasuke lowered his head and sighed.

Lunch had rolled around, and Sasuke walked to his table to see a moping Sakura and a concerned Naruto, asking her what happened. She pointed to the other end of the cafeteria. Sasuke and Naruto both saw what she was pointing at.

Ino was siting in Sai's lap, giggling and twirling a piece of hair around her fingers. Slutting it up completely. Sasuke shook his head and Naruto's jaw dropped. Sakura tried her hardest to be happy.

"So... Naruto... are you... going out with Hinata tonight?" she asked, a fake smile adorning her face.

"No," Naruto said pouting, "I have to wait until next Saturday!" Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, saying it'll go quick. Naruto and Sasuke could both see how much she was faking.

"You don't have to fake being happy, let it out," Naruto said, surprisingly seriously. She shook her head.

"No, I got most of it out, I just hope he enjoys being a pokémon master of STD's," She said, trying to hide how pissed off she was. Naruto didn't get her insult to Sai.

"She means he's gonna catch 'em all, all the STD's," Sasuke clarified. Naruto finally got it and laughed.

-time skip-

It was about 5 pm and Sasuke was at the movies picking out candy with Itachi, he was happy to finally have something good in his day.

"Which one do you want?" Sasuke asked. Itachi ruffled his hair.

"Which ever you like," Itachi said with a chuckle. Sasuke was having so much fun.

Mikoto however, was in the exact same place as the two, going with some of her friends from work after they got off. She was caught up in conversation until one of her friends pointed out Sasuke, and how he was with another boy. Mikoto's head shot up.

"I... I have to go..." She said, stomping over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Kichisaki! Itachi Uchiha! What the hell did I tell you?" She screamed loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to make a large scene. Sasuke and Itachi spun on their heels and stared at Mikoto, they couldn't believe it.

She dragged both boys into an empty theater.

"Both of you, I want explanations, now. Sasuke I told you and Itachi never to speak again!"

"But mom... it's so unfair to not allow me to see my own family... and Itac-"

"No! No No No No NO! Sasuke, I know you want to see your bother, but I said no and there's a reason for it!"

"What? That agreement everyone keeps talking about? What is it? Neither of you will even tell me!" Sasuke glared back and forth between his mother and Itachi. Both looked away.

"Sasuke... I don't want you knowing until you're ready," Mikoto said.

"I am ready! I am! Now tell me!" Sasuke screamed. Mikoto sighed and grabbed Sasuke by his sleeve.

"Where're you taking me?" Sasuke screamed.

"Home!" She replied back in the same tone.

After they left, Itachi sighed and headed to his car. His night was ruined.

When Sasuke and Mikoto got home, she sat on the couch and motioned for Sasuke to sit next to her. He did so reluctantly.

"Okay, Sasuke... about that agreement..."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

dun dun duuuuuun! Cliff hanger X3

and I've just realized that my chapters are all clumpy, that two line space thing is annoying . So hopefully this makes it not clumpy? I'll try to um-clump my other chapters lol


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Writer xD, lol now I just imagined Fugaku at like walmart getting like 100 packs of those colorful straws, like sir what're you doing? I'm going to make a dungeon and trap my youngest offspring. XD and with Sai, I felt like Sakura needed to get screwed over too lol. And I found a way to fit into the plot of things ending up nice XD

RyokuChan, lol my cousins in NY say the same thing XDD and I wish I could say I wished it was all gone, but I'd have one less thing to make fun of XD

Kitsuneforlife, I love you all foreverrr 333 haha

Okay, finally time for that friggin agreement that's come up so many times, I hope it's not a let down, and Mikoto's explanation is kinda wordy but I felt it was needed lol xD

* * *

_"Okay, Sasuke... about that agreement..."_

"Sasuke... you know that you're father and brother left when you were four. And you didn't remember either of them, correct?"

"Yeah, and I don't remember my father's name, and didn't know Itachi until I met him at school."

"Yes... well... you see your father, Fugaku, ever since we got married, he became very... violent. And the kind of home I was raised in, I was taught to shut up and deal with it, if I was going to live comfortably. I was eighteen, small, and scared to death of the man I thought was so charming. Well when I was twenty two and pregnant with you, and Itachi was about 4, he started using the same violence on Itachi. Fugaku would pull Itachi into our bedroom, then there'd be a few minutes of screaming and crying from Itachi and yelling and insulting from Fugaku. Itachi would be shoved out the door, bloodied and bruised, running to me, being careful not to hit my stomach when he went to hug me. I would take him into the bathroom, clean him up, comfort him, and him and I would sleep in his room for the night." She paused to cough and hold back tears. She needed to keep her composure.

"Well... by the time you were four, Itachi and I had been beaten more times than I could count, and Fugaku was getting more and more violent with you. You and Itachi were so close and he couldn't stand to see you hurt in any way, he would take beatings for you, try to defend you, and Fugaku ended up not letting Itachi take it. I just couldn't handle it anymore. So, I tried divorcing Fugaku, and after a huge battle, we came to some 'solutions', which were made possible by Fugaku's connections in court. See he tried to get both of you, but not even he had enough connections for that, so it ended up being decided that I got you, and he got Itachi, you weren't allowed to have communication with Itachi or Fugaku, and Itachi wasn't to have communication with me or you, and of course Fugaku and I weren't allowed to communicate. Every night I stayed up wondering how Itachi was doing, I'd cry every single damn night. And Sasuke, you didn't remember too much of it, I guess you didn't want to. Who could blame you? And believe me, it brakes my heart now to have to tell Itachi to leave and to not be near you, but I don't know what'll happen if this was to continue. But, there is an upside, when Itachi graduates, he has a choice in whether or not he communicates with us." She tried to smile at her lst sentence.

Sasuke was shocked. Very shocked. He didn't know what to think.

"H-how could I not remember any of that?"

"Sasuke... you were young... and you probably repressed it." Sasuke started shaking his head rapidly. Something was coming up in his mind, he just didn't know what.

"I-I have to go..." Sasuke said, running out of the house. Mikoto sat down and buried her face in her hands. She was so scared of what can of worms she might have opened up. She knew he had to find out sooner or later, but she was quite the procrastinator.

Sasuke ran once again, behind the old abandoned building. The building where he went when he found out Itachi was his brother. He leaned against the wall and stared off into space. He finally remembered a piece of it...

_Sasuke was about 4, and he was being dragged by the wrist into his parent's room by his father. He didn't even know what he had done to make his father so angry. He was thrown onto his mom and dad's bed like an old doll. Tears already streamed down his face. He put his hand on his red, stinging wrist. _

_"Stop fucking crying like a bitch!" his father shouted, backhanding him across the face. Sasuke screamed and fell over from the force, his father was much bigger than he was, obviously. But his father was bigger than most men. Sasuke toppled onto the floor face-first, adding rug burn to his now red cheek and bleeding lip. He covered his face and curled into a ball, preparing for another blow._

_His father yanked him up by his upper arms, and proceeded to smack him a few more times. Sasuke was sobbing and each time he was hit, got the breath knocked out of him. There were bruises and cuts covering his face, and red finger marks from where his father had yanked him. _

_On the other side of the door, Itachi had begun to bang on it and yell. _

_"Let him out! Let him out! Please, dad! Just let him go!" He turned away from Sasuke to the door._

_"Shut the fuck up, Itachi!" He turned back to Sasuke, and slammed him into the wall, Sasuke's screams were getting quieter, he was slipping in and out of consciousness. _

_Itachi began frantically tugging, turning, and pulling at the door knob, using all the power he could, which made the entire door shake._

_"Stop it! I'll take the beating, please just don't hurt Sasuke!" He got no response, just dwindling screams. Itachi became even more panicked._

_After a few more minutes of trying to pry the door open, the door handle broke off, the other half of the knob falling onto the bedroom floor on the other side. Itachi pushed the door open and slammed into Fugaku, hoping to push him down. He knocked him off balance, but not enough to take a tumble. He turned around to Itachi and pushed him in the chest, making him fall to the ground instead. He let go of Sasuke, who sunk to the ground, looking like a horror movie scene. _

_He stormed out of the room, making sure to step on Itachi as he did so. _

_Itachi waited until he knew heard his father slam the front door, and crawled over to Sasuke. He leaned on the bed and pulled Sasuke into his lap. The boy could barely move on his own. Sasuke barely reached a hand to his older brother's chest._

_"A-aniki?" Itachi held his brother closer._

He looked up at the sky.

"Aniki..." he said to no one in particular. He hugged himself, now wanting Itachi to be there, just like when they were kids, to hold him.

He sat there from a good 2 hours, until his phone rang. He looked at the screen to see who was calling him. Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura this isn't a good time. I"m sorry, I really am," He said into his phone.

"But Sasuke, it's import-" He shut his phone off and shoved it deep in his pocket, he didn't want to talk to anyone, afraid of blowing up on them.

Sakura looked over at Itachi, he was unconscious, beaten to a bloody pulp. His hair was out of it's usual ponytail land laying like a lion's man all around his head. Deidara sat in the chair next to Itachi's bed, he angled his head at Sakura.

"He wouldn't pick up," She said.

"Call again!" Deidara spouted. Sakura nodded and dialed Sasuke's number again.

Straight to voicemail.

She put her phone back in her pocket, looking downcast. Deidara's expression matched hers.

A nurse came into the room.

"We have to check his vitals, Sakura, you're needed in the volunteer's office, something about filling out your community service hours sheet" She said calmly.

Sakura nodded, grabbed her clip board, put her hand on Deidara's shoulder, making an attempt to comfort him, and left.

* * *

A partial cliffy? :D Well, there's the agreement, I hope it's not too bad ^_^"


	8. Chapter 8

Winter break is finally here! :DDDD I hope to get in updates even faster :DD

Bad Writer xD, lol I'll comment that story, like heeeeeeyyyy ;D I see you have some straws there, they're niiiiice ;DD and thanks for revealing part of my plot lol

RyokuChan, lol me and my friend were screaming out that song through the mall xDD people were freaking out, cause he's like 6'2 and tough looking, you'd think he would be the last person XD but he gives in to my demands XD

WinterCicada, lol I try to, I'll go on like writing binges XD lol I know right, Itachi needs to be protective over his little brother C;

Kitsuneforlife, haha Fugaku will be taken care of, don't you worry ;)

EchoUchiha, thank you for reviewing like all of my stuffs, I luuuurves it :DDD

* * *

Sakura walked into Itachi's hospital room, where Deidara still faithfully was. He was Itachi's best, and pretty much only, friend.

She had changed out of her volunteer uniform into the clothes she wore before her shift.

"_Anything_ happen with Itachi?" She asked. Deidara nodded.

"Nope, you get a hold of Sasuke?" Sakura sighed.

"I tried calling every chance I could get, I called over 25 times!" She sat next to Deidara.

"Something probably happened, and he probably turned his phone off so no one would disturb him, my calls all kept going to voicemail. And of course I left about 10 voicemails."

"I'm sorry, but your friend is a total idiot," Deidara said. Sakura didn't verbally reply, just giving Deidara a look that said something along the lines of, _'yeah but I won't admit it'_.

Sasuke was still sitting behind the old building, he decided to turn his phone on. HE looked on his missed alerts page.

**27 missed calls from:** Sakura

"Damn, why does she need me so much?" Sasuke asked himself.

Sakura's phone rang, she almost dropped it from surprise. She quickly answered it.

"Sasuke?"

"Why did you call me almost 30 times?"

"That's not important, look Sasuke, what I tried to tell you the first time I got a hold of you is that Itachi's in the hospital." There was no response from Sasuke.

"Hello?" Sasuke _'Hned'_ in response.

"What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"I'll explain when you get here, you know which hospital it is, the one I volunteer at. He's in room 424, second floor."

"I'm on my way," He said hanging up.

Sakura sighed with relief, "Finally." Deidara was smiling. She smiled back at him.

"You know, Sakura, we should go to the cafeteria and eat, I don't think either of us have had anything since lunch," Deidara suggested.

"That sounds nice, I think when Sasuke gets here he'll want the privacy, and if we talk it might disturb Itachi's sleep," She said with a sweet smile. Deidara got up and held his arm out, bent, so they could link arms. She laughed and connected her arm with his.

Within 10 minutes after that, Itachi had woken up. He still couldn't move, but he was conscious. He immediately felt sore and wished he hadn't woken up.

The door swung open. Sasuke burst through the door, and ran to Itachi's bedside.

"Itachi!"

"Yes, I'm Itachi, please lower your voice Sasuke," He said, reaching his arm up enough to pat Sasuke on the head. Sasuke muttered an apology.

"How did this even happen? You look really beat the fuck up," Sasuke said, voice dripping with concern.

"Gee thanks, glad to know I look like shit."

"That's not what I mea-"

"I know what you meant, calm down," Itachi said chuckling, trying to avoid Sasuke's question.

"Itachi, what happened?" Itachi's eyes darted away and then back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't worry," Itachi said reassuringly.

"Was it... your... our, father?" Sasuke said, looking down. Itachi's expression changed.

"Mother told you?" Sasuke nodded, and looked up at Itachi with big, tear filled eyes.

"It was horrible... but... I do remember you more, so I guess there's some good in it, Aniki."

"Aniki?"

"Yeah, I used to call you that..."

"Yes, you did. Come here, Otouto," Itachi said. Sasuke leaned in closer to Itachi, who cupped his younger brother's cheeks and kissed him.

"I'm glad you finally remember me, Otouto." Sasuke smiled.

A nurse knocked on the door. Sasuke pulled away from Itachi.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha, you seem to be awake now, can you write?"

"I guess I can, what do I need to write?"

"Just forms to fill out, standard stuff," The nurse said, giving Itachi the clipboard with it's attached papers and a pen.

Itachi started to fill them out.

"Um... Ita... Aniki?" Sasuke asked, interrupting Itachi's writing.

He looked up from the clipboard, "Yes? And if you'd rather call me Itachi than Aniki it's fine."

"No, no, I wanna get used to saying Aniki, at least when we're alone. But... what exactly happened?"

Itachi put the clipboard and pen on the end table.

"One my our father's friends saw us, I guess even before our mother did. They heard her talking to us and they told him. And when I got home, well... I was met with a very angry man. After years of his crap, I finally fought back, he's in a hospital on the other side of town, after the cops were called, they said we couldn't even stay in the same hospital," Itachi started laughing, "For as fucked up as I look right now, I can guarantee you he looks worse."

"What's gonna happen? Like is he going to jail or are you going to jail or..."

"I personally don't care what happens to him, but as for me, I'm moving out. I can stay at Deidara's place." Sasuke's face lit up.

"You can move in with me!" He said like a little kid.

"But I'm not even supposed to have contact with mom or -"

"Fuck that! It's been broken a lot already hasn't it? Might as well break it all the way," Sasuke shouted, making Itachi tell him to keep it to a dull roar. Itachi chuckled, sat up, cursing his sore muscles, and pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"I'd love to move with in with you, but what about mother?"

"I can convince her," Sasuke said pulling out of their hug.

Deidara and Sasuke opened the door and walked in, still arm-in-arm. Deidara rushed over to the other side of Itachi's bed.

"You're up!" He shouted with happiness. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and they smiled at each other.

"Yes, I'm up." Itachi said, "And, I'm moving out of my house." Sasuke grinned, and Deidara and Sakura stood with open mouths.

"Moving out?" Deidara repeated, "Where to?"

"Hopefully Sasuke's house, if not, I can stay at your place right?" Deidara nodded vigorously.

"Of course!"

"But hopefully I can convince my mother," Sasuke said.

"Speaking of which..." Sakura said looking at her phone, "You're mother's calling me."

She handed the phone over to Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke? Are you okay? It's close to midnight, you know. I've been trying to get a hold of you to make sure that you were alright, but you didn't answer."

"Mom, I'm fine, just... when I get home, there's something we need to talk about."

"Okay Sasuke, be home in less then an hour."

"I will mom, bye."

"Bye, honey." Sasuke hung up the phone and handed it back to Sakura. Sakura checked the clock.

"Damn it's late, well I have to go. Bye everyone," She said with a smile as she walked out.

"Feel better Itachi," She added. Deidara followed her.

"Wait, Sakura! I can take you home!" He yelled down the hallway. Sasuke looked at Itachi a bit uneasily.

"Now just how am I going to convince her?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'll go with you, though."

"Can you get discharged?" Sasuke asked.

"Even if I can't, I'm leaving." Itachi pressed the nurse assistance button on the wall above his bed.

A nurse was in shortly.

"You beeped?"

"Yes, I would like to be discharged." The nurse looked at him and sighed.

"Sir, can you even walk?" She asked. Itachi got out of bed, masking how sore his muscles were. He stumbled a little, and at first leaned on Sasuke for support. After a few minutes he was walking fine, Itachi wasn't one to complain about any pain.

"See? Fine," He said. Sasuke hugged him.

"I'm so happy that my Aniki can walk." Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's head and ruffed his hair. He wanted to nosebleed over how cute it was.

"Well... I guess if you can at least walk you should be fine, Come with me to the front room and I'll have you discharged," The nurse said. Itachi slung his arm over his brother's shoulder, and they followed the nurse down the hallway, down the elevator, and to the front room.

She quickly filled out a form and had Itachi sign his signature at the bottom of it.

"You're free to go," She said with a fake smile.

Sasuke and Itachi walked out of the hospital. Itachi stopped them to pull out his phone. He dialed a number and called it.

"Yo Deidara, they let me out of the hospital, can you drive us to Sasuke's house? I'm sure you're done with taking Sakura home." Deidara gave a short reply. "Thanks, you're the best." He hung up the phone.

"Now we just have to wait for him to get here," He said to Sasuke, "He shouldn't take more than 15 minutes." Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist, resting his head on his brother.

The ride to Sasuke's house was short and silent, Sasuke and Itachi thanked Deidara for the ride. He smiled and told them _'anytime'_.

Sasuke pulled his house key out of his pocket and shakily put it in the door.

* * *

Another cliffy ^_^'' haha hope you guy like it, after my account stops being screwy and I get some sleep, I should be updating soon again :DD


	9. Chapter 9

Now that I'm on Winter Break, I can spend all day writing... when I'm cleaning the house or preparing food for Christmas lol.

EchoUchiha and NoelleisParadise, thank you for your reviews, much cherished :DD

Bad Writer xD, lol my review will come up one day and you'll be like, I know who that issss XDD and sadly, I had lipstick on a bought a soda in a bottle, and needed a straw, so I opened a pack in another aisle and stole it, and started laughing cause I felt like Fugaku xD

Winter Cicada, thank you I'll try to fix it ^_^'' and you never know with Sakura haha

RyokuClan, I've like just realized your user isn't Chan it's Clan lol, I'm very sorry xD. And I think maybe 4 more chappies max XD

Kitsuneforlife, lol you'll see how Mikoto acts ;) and I'm glad you love my story ^_^

Uchihacest Girl, lol I think we all love BDSM ItaSasu XD and lol yeah it's obvious Deidara likes her, but does she like Deidara? XD and yeah I know that many yaoi girls hate Sakura, but just can't seem to XD

* * *

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and opened the door, holding it open, allowing Itachi to enter with him. His mother was sitting on the couch, her face still buried under her hands.

"Mom? We're home," Sasuke said hesitantly. She took her hands off of her face but didn't look in his direction.

"_We're_? As in _two _of you?"

"Yes," Itachi said, stepping from behind Sasuke and standing next to him. Mikoto looked a her two sons. Sasuke lowered his head, and Itachi gave her an unnameable expression.

"Itachi..." She said quietly. She got up and walked over to him. She scanned him over.

"Fugaku's still doing it..." She said, trailing off. Itachi nodded. His mother bent her neck to look up at her son.

"You're probably a foot taller than me now... god you've grown..." Itachi smirked and embraced his mother.

"You were always short, mom." She gave a small smile. She squeezed Itachi tighter, letting a single tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry you have to live with him, I really am sweetie."

"Well... mom... that's just it," Sasuke said cutting in. Their mother let go of Itachi. She looked at Sasuke.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well... mom... Aniki... he can't live with our father anymore." Mikoto bit one of her fingers.

"Both of you know that we can't, I mean I feel terrible saying this but Itachi you're almost 18, and then all this agreement stuff will be over."

"Mom, I've had to live with that man an-" He was cut off by Sasuke.

"Mom! Itachi finally fought back, and they couldn't even be in the same hospital, and... just look at Itachi!" She looked her son over again, wincing at some of his cuts and bruises.

"You fought Fugaku?"

"Yeah I did." Mikoto sighed.

"Did the police get involved?"

"A neighbor called them, I'm probably not going to be allowed to live with him anyway."

"But you can't legally live here." Sasuke looked at Itachi. An idea sparked in Sasuke's mind.

"Itachi could live here, but be legally listed as living with Deidara, like he just happens to come over a lot." Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"That's not a bad idea," Itachi said. Mikoto still looked uneasy.

"But... but this is a two bedroom house and what if you got checked up on randomly and you weren't there?"

"Sasuke and I can share a room, and that the beauty of it all, I can say I'm at a friend's house." Sasuke became ecstatic.

"That would be the best! I could share a room with Aniki it'd be fine!"

"We don't have the money for a new bed, he'll have to sleep on the couch."

"Well, I have a job, I can buy a twin size mattress and put some sheets and some pillows on it, it'll be fine."

Mikoto sighed.

"I don't know. I'm going to let you stay here tonight, until you can talk to your friend about you moving in with him. I have to think everything over. I'm... I'm going to bed. I'll see you boys in the morning." Mikoto didn't say another word as she walked down the hallway into her room. Itachi looked down at Sasuke and hugged him.

"We're halfway there," He said happily. Sasuke nodded and hugged his brother tighter.

Sasuke tried to hide it, but he let out a yawn. Itachi smirked.

"Tired?" Itachi asked.

"No," Sasuke replied. Itachi chuckled. He was like a little kid. When they're the most tired, they'll vehemently deny it.

"I think you are, we're going to bed," Itachi said. Sasuke tried to struggle but Itachi had already picked him up bridal style. Sasuke pouted but accepted what was happening. Itachi carried Sasuke down the hallway and opened the door with his foot. Sasuke was turning a bright shade of pink.

"I need to change into some pajamas," Sasuke said. Itachi let his brother down. Sasuke pulled out two pairs of boxers. He threw the longer pair at Itachi.

"Here, you should get a shower too." Itachi laughed and nodded.

"There're towels in the bathroom." Itachi replied with an okay and left Sasuke's room.

Sasuke stripped down and changed into his pajamas. Sasuke walked up to his bed and pulled the covers down, slipping under the thick black comforter. He got comfortable in his bed and pulled his covers up to his ears.

After about 15 minutes, Itachi came back into Sasuke's room. He looked at his younger brother and smirked.

"You asleep?"

"Nnn," Was Sasuke's only response. Itachi sat on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke pulled down the covers to his neck.

"Goodnight, Otouto," Itachi said, kissing his brother's forehead. He got up to go to the living room couch. Sasuke grabbed his brother's wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," Itachi answered. Sasuke pouted once again.

"You should sleep in here." Itachi smiled.

"I wish I could -" he was cut off by Sasuke tugging on his arm, much harder.

"Please, Aniki?" Sasuke said beggingly. Itachi stroked the younger boy's hair. He couldn't hold out.

"Okay, Otouto, I will." Sasuke gave a victorious grin. Itachi pulled down the covers and got under them with Sasuke. Itachi wrapped an arm around Sasuke, who was already cuddling into the older boy's chest. Itachi shut his eyes. Sasuke leaned upward and kissed Itachi's jawline. Itachi wouldn't open his eyes. Sasuke kissed it again.

Itachi opened an eye and looked downward.

"Getting a little frisky, Otouto?" Itachi asked deviously. Sasuke gave him a feline smile. Itachi pulled Sasuke up until they were eye level and placed a kiss on his brother's lips. Sasuke kissed him back, opening his mouth for his brother's tongue to be let in. Itachi took the hint and started their tongue war. Sasuke tried to win some dominance, but Itachi wasn't going to let his younger brother beat him. Itachi easily won over Sasuke.

They kissed for a few minutes before Itachi stopped it. Sasuke looked at him, confused.

"It's time to go to bed," He said, kissing Sasuke on the nose. Sasuke whimpered.

"But..."

"Nope, bedtime." Sasuke gave in, huffed, and snuggled back into Itachi's chest. Itachi snickered. He wrapped both arms around Sasuke.

"Now goodnight for real," Itachi said.

"Goodnight." Itachi and Sasuke both shut their eyes. Within 10 minutes they were both asleep.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up alone in his bed. He stretched his arms out, hoping to hit his brother's body. Sasuke sat in bewilderment. He got up and opened his bedroom door. He could hear his mother and brother talking.

Sasuke walked down his hallway and saw them at the dinner table.

"Ah, Sasuke, you're up," his mother said to him. Itachi looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning," Itachi said. Sasuke sat down at the table.

"We've came to a conclusion about Itachi's living arrangements," Mikoto said in a more serious tone. Sasuke looked back and forth at his mother and brother.

"And...?"

* * *

TBC ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Bad Writer xD, pshhaw, no one will no of our secret plans XD Cause they're... you know... secret XD

Kitsuneforlife, I'm sorry I'm so cruel lol, and haha I try as hard as I can update frequently ^_^

RyokuClan, I'm not a fan of sad endings, so like 99% chance this is gonna be happy :DD and lol I love cliffhangers, except when I'm on the receiving end XD

EchoUchiha, thanks yuuu :DD

NoelleisParadise, haha I guess I'm just mean like that XD

Uchihacest Girl, bahaha I love the word frisky X3 and Fugaku's a douche, can he _not_ cause trouble? XD and Itachi and Sasuke are _soooo_ innocent ;)

* * *

_"And...?"_

"Well," Mikoto started, "Itachi can live here."

Sasuke jumped and hugged Itachi around his neck.

"Really? I'm so happy he can stay!" Sasuke shouted with happiness. Sasuke let go when Itachi began to speak.

"There are some conditions," Itachi said. Mikoto nodded in agreement.

"Well, Itachi is technically 18, and we looked it up, he doesn't need to be under any legal guardianship, but he's still in school, so until he graduates, he'll have at least have the school change his address on his paperwork to Deidara's house, but other than that he can live here. But he has to pull his weight, and you two will have to share a room. And judging by what I saw last night, that won't be too much of a problem."

Sasuke turned red at her last sentence.

"What?" Sasuke said. Mikoto laughed.

"I'm letting it slide, I mean it's not like snuggling in the same bed means you two are together, like as a couple." She said smiling. Sasuke struggled to maintain composure. He looked at Itachi, who somehow looked as if he didn't even hear the words that had just spilled out of his mother's mouth. She had no idea how right she was. (A/N: maybe obliviousness runs in the family?)

"Yeah... heh heh," was all Sasuke could manage to say.

"Oh, mom, Sasuke and I are going to spend the day together, you know, for some brotherly bonding," Itachi said smoothly. Mikoto nodded.

"Of course, of course," Mikoto said kindly, "Just be back before 9, okay?" Itachi nodded.

"Of course." Itachi smiled.

Itachi pulled out his phone and called Deidara.

"Did you get my stuff from my house?"

"Yeah, and your oh-so-wonderful father wasn't there, so it was easy, once I picked your lock."

"I always knew that skill would come in handy. Can I go pick up my clothes? And when I get to your place I'll explain what's all going on. Can you pick me up?"

"Yeah, meet me on the corner kay?"

"Yeah, later."

"Later." Itachi looked to his family.

"Well, I'm off, bye everyone, I'll be back soon." Sasuke and Mikoto smiled and nodded.

"Bye, honey," Mikoto said.

"Bye, Aniki," Sasuke added. Itachi smiled and walked out the door.

Mikoto looked at Sasuke.

"So... what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry right now mom, but thanks, I'm just gonna get ready."

"Okay honey."

Sasuke got up, walked down the hallway, and entered his room. He picked out a pair of gray skinny jeans and a tight white v-neck shirt. He had them in a neat folded pile as he walked the bathroom.

He took a shower that was about 20 minutes long, putting on his clothes and walking into his room. Sasuke sat on his bed, picking the remote up off of his end table and turned his TV on, waiting for Itachi.

He flipped through all of the channels, nothing good was on. He decided to watch the only thing that was stupid enough to pass the time. Spongebob Squarepants. Sasuke sighed as he watched Spongebob and Patrick help Sandy make a new invention in her tree-dome.

After about a half hour, his bedroom door opened. He looked to find his mother standing in the door frame.

"Sasuke, I have to go to work, I hope you and Itachi have fun today," She said.

"We will mom, I'll see you later," Sasuke replied. She shut Sasuke's door, leaving him alone once again.

After another 30 minutes, his door opened once again, this time it was Itachi standing in the doorway. Sasuke scanned Itachi over. His eyes focused mostly on how tight his pants were -certain- areas.

Itachi brought a few suitcases into the room with him.

"I'll unpack these later," He said. Sasuke got up and moved Itachi's suitcases into the closet for later.

"So where is mother? I didn't see her when I got back in," Itachi asked.

"Mother went to work," Sasuke said, "You never told me we were going somewhere today, where are you gonna take me?"

So Mikoto wasn't home? A devious smile tugged on Itachi's lips. He had a malicious plan. He walked up to Sasuke and wrapped both arms around him. He bent down and nibbled on the top of Sasuke's ear.

"If we have all day, every room in the house," He whispered into Sasuke's ear. A shiver went down Sasuke's spine.

"I-Itachi? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Itachi pulled off of Sasuke's ear and looked at him. He snickered.

"I want to take you, Sasuke," Itachi said, his voice dripping with silk.

Sasuke turned pink. Itachi thought it was such a lovely hue.

"We... we can't... I mean we just can't and -" Itachi's hands started roaming over Sasuke's body, shutting him up. Itachi's hands brushed against a 'certain' part of Sasuke's body that had been brought to life by Itachi.

"Really? Cause I think there's a part of you that can," Itachi said, placing quick kisses along Sasuke's jaw, moving down to his neck. A moan escaped Sasuke's mouth.

Itachi smirked. Sasuke was too easy to turn on. Itachi bit down on the crook of Sasuke's neck, making Sasuke whimper in half pain and half pleasure. Itachi bit hard enough to draw a small amount of blood, which Itachi promptly licked off in an apology.

Sasuke was already putty in Itachi's hands. His legs failed him and he buckled. Itachi held him up and sat his brother down on their bed.

"It looks like you're having some trouble standing up, Otouto," Itachi said teasingly. Sasuke stared up at his brother.

"Aniki," Sasuke said in a wispy voice. He grabbed handfuls of Itachi's shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Itachi leaned more of his weight over Sasuke, causing him to fall backwards on the bed. Sasuke scooted further up on the bed, and Itachi climbed over him. They did all this while keeping their lips connected.

The two broke away for air for a few seconds, before Itachi went in for another deep kiss. As their tongues battled, Itachi ran his hands up Sasuke's shirt, making his brother gasp. Itachi broke their kiss to pull off Sasuke's shirt. After Sasuke was exposed, he tugged at Itachi's shirt, which Itachi immediately took off. Itachi kissed down from the bite mark he left on Sasuke's neck until he got to his light pink nipples. He put his mouth on one and began sucking, while his hand tweaked the other one. Sasuke arched into the touch, while he put his hands over his mouth to stifle his moans. Itachi switched the positions of his mouth and his hands on the now hard nipples.

"Aah- aah- Aniki?" Sasuke said through his groaning and moaning.

"Yes?" He said, still at work on Sasuke's chest.

"Nnn, ahh, take me, Aniki. Take me." Itachi stopped sucking, and looked up, Sasuke letting out a small whine from loss of contact. Itachi smirked.

"Otouto, I'll do _so_ much more than take you."

* * *

Yet another cliffhanger! Yes I know I'm evil ^-^ This is gonna be my first time writing anything citrus related, I hope it turns out good :DD


	11. Chapter 11

RyokuClan, lol I feel bad writing cliff hangers but I have to say I like the suspense XD and lol my Christmas will be amazing :D Next year I can probably get bigger and better gifts, cause hopefully by then I'll get a job TT_TT I'm hoping a daycare center :D

Bad Writer xD, convenience ftw XDD No one will realize our plan until it's too late bwahahahaha! :D I've never colaborated with anyone idk if i'd even be good at it ._. and everyone loves an evil, pervy Itachi ;)

Kitsuneforlife, lol it seemed like it was a nice place to end :'D

EchoUchiha, thank you :33

Akie-Chan, you've been reviewing all of the stories I've read, thank you mucho :DD

With the story, this is my first citrus-y scene, and yeah I think I mentioned that at the end of my last chapter but I shall mention it again!

* * *

_"Otouto, I'll do so much more than take you."_

Itachi went back to work. He licked down from Sasuke's nipples, making a few circles with his tongue when he got to his brother's navel. Sasuke clenched he sheets and groaned. Itachi got down to Sasuke's pants. He quickly had the button and zipper undone and was ripping the jeans off of Sasuke, not wasting any time.

He smirked when he saw the bulge in Sasuke's black boxer briefs. It was rather large for a 14 year old. Itachi felt his own pants getting tighter. Sasuke bucked his hips forward. Itachi had the boy's underwear off quicker then the pants.

Sasuke's cock sprung out, standing tall, making Itachi's mouth water. He brought his mouth down and started sucking.

He licked the head, making sure to get all of the salty pre-cum off of the tip. The noises that Sasuke made because of that turned Itachi on even more. He proceeded to take the entire length into his mouth. Itachi held Sasuke's hips down so he wouldn't choke to death when Sasuke tried thrusting forward. Sasuke let out a long series of moaning, groaning, and whining. Itachi bobbed his head up and down, making Sasuke finally release into his brother's mouth. He licked up every bit greedily. Looking at that sight made Sasuke hard all over again. Itachi climbed back on top of his brother and kissed him. Sasuke tasted himself, liking the salty flavor of it.

"Itachi," Sasuke said when Itachi was finished kissing him.

"It's not fair, take off your pants too," Sasuke whined.

"I will soon, Otouto," He said, giving Sasuke another kiss. Itachi got up and walked over to his suitcases in the corner. Sasuke looked at him in confusion. Itachi held up a small bottle. It didn't take Sasuke long to figure out what it was.

"Why did you bring that? Did you... plan this?" Itachi chuckled.

"I'm always prepared," He said with a smirk, waving the bottle in his hands. He sat on the bed in between Sasuke's legs, which Itachi spread even further apart. He popped open the lid on the tube and squirted it onto one of his fingers.

"I'm gonna start out small, cause I'm assuming you're a virgin," Itachi said, "Just relax."

Sasuke nodded and obeyed his brother's instructions. He inserted his lube coated finger into Sasuke, who immediately tightened up.

"Relax," Itachi said quietly. Sasuke nodded and tried his hardest to relax. Itachi poured lube on another finger and added it to the first one. He started scissoring his fingers. Sasuke was breathing heavily, trying not to get too overworked. As much as it hurt, he couldn't deny that he liked it. After Itachi thought Sasuke was stretched out enough, he took both fingers out.

"Otouto, I'm going to warn you now, I'm bigger than two fingers." Sasuke nodded, grabbing hold of his sheets. Itachi unbuttoned his own pants and slid them, along with his underwear. Sasuke stared in awe. He had no idea his brother would be that big. Itachi poured lube onto his manhood and spread it all over with his hands. Itachi positioned himself in between his brother's legs. Itachi put just the head in, letting Sasuke get used to him. He slowly entered the rest of the way, holding still and keeping himself from ramming himself into the teen. Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"M-move," He said in a raspy voice. That was all the affirmation Itachi needed. He propped Sasuke's legs on his shoulders and lost control. After a few quick thrusts, he found the one spot that shook Sasuke's body all over. Sasuke screamed out his brother's name, only motivating him to move faster. Each and every time Itachi hit just the right spot to make Sasuke scream and cry out. Sasuke thrust his own body forward, finding a rhythm with Itachi's thrusting. Seeing his own brother moaning his name and how good it felt to be inside of him made Itachi go into a fit of moaning himself.

Itachi grabbed a hold of his brother's cock, pumping his hand up and down. Sasuke couldn't take any more. He came onto both of their stomachs, both of them letting out synchronized moans.

With one final thrust in, Itachi came inside of his brother. He pulled out, some of his seed still dripping out of Sasuke. Itachi collapsed on the bed next to his brother, pulling him on top and wrapping his arms around him. After about a minute of silence, Sasuke spoke.

"Aniki... that... that was so..."

"I know Sasuke," Itachi said kissing him on the forehead. Sasuke began to shut his eyes.

"Sasuke, we can't sleep," Itachi said.

"Why not?" Sasuke complained.

"Because we'll end up sleeping all day, and how do you think mother will react when she sees her sons sleeping in bed together sweaty and naked? I don't think she'll let that one slide," Itachi said with a smile at the end of his last sentence. Itachi stirred and sat up.

"I guess so," Sasuke said, opening his eyes.

"Let's get a shower, then," Itachi said, giving Sasuke a peck on the lips. Sasuke smiled eagerly and nodded.

* * *

This one was short yes, shorter than mine usually are I know . but I wanted this one to be more about the lemon than anything, and no, I'm sorry no shower sex, Sasuke was already ripped in half xD


	12. Chapter 12

Bad Writer xD, lol I'll be subliminal, everyone will wake up with the sudden urge to look up some yaoi :D

NoelleisParadise, thank you very much :'D

Uchihacest Girl, Oh lord I imagined that XDD and everyone walking by would just be like O_O wtfffff?

RyokuClan, Little kids are so cute and they seem to like me XD I hope your Christmas will be fabuloso :D

Kitsuneforlife, there will always be cliffhangers :DD

To all of my other lovely reviewers, thank you :D 3

I'm sorry I was so late to update, Christmas is a busy time of year for me ^_^''''

* * *

About 2 months had passed since that day, and every chance Sasuke and Itachi had gotten, they had some fun. They were careful about it though, sometimes settling for sneaking kisses at night before bed.

Itachi had grown to not hate Sasuke's friends, he was still reluctant around Naruto, although it was obvious when he started dating Hinata that he liked the opposite gender.

Sai had tried to get Sakura back a number of times, which she refused, and after months of waiting, she finally said yes to Deidara, who made her happier than Sai ever could.

Things were going great, and Sasuke couldn't be any more grateful.

Until tonight that is.

Sasuke sat on one end of the couch, while Itachi sat on the other side. Sasuke's eyes were directed downward, hands clasped in his lap, while Itachi sat with one leg crossed over the other and looking off to the side. Mikoto stood in front of them, anger dripping out of every pour.

"You wanna explain to me what _that_ was?" She screamed. Sasuke bit into his lower lip and shut his eyes. Itachi seemed to barely be phased.

She had caught them. Red handed. Right in the middle of an _'act'_. Sasuke well... to be frank, was giving his brother head. Mikoto wasn't supposed to be home for another hour, but got the day off. She had a habit of showing up at the wrong time. She screamed, letting both boys know she was there.

Things after that got out of hand, but eventually calmed down into Sasuke and Itachi sitting down to explain themselves.

"Mom... I um..." Sasuke tried to form a coherent sentence, but failed.

"You know what? I don't wanna hear it!" She yelled. She looked over to Itachi.

"I let you in my home, **illegally** I might add, and _this_ is what you do?" Itachi gave no response.

Mikoto heavily sighed.

"Both of you, pack your shit and leave! You have an hour! Go!" Itachi and Sasuke sprang up and rushed off to their room. Sasuke shut the door behind them and leaned against it. He looked at Itachi, who stepped closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll be fine. Just pack up some clothes for now." Sasuke nodded and pulled a suitcase out of his closet. He didn't know what to think of everything, he didn't want to think about anything. He just wanted to be away from his house. He took his favorite shirts and jeans, a few pairs of underwear and socks, and a jacket. Itachi did the same. They took some toiletries and were out the door in 30 minutes. Mikoto wouldn't even look at them.

Itachi opened the trunk and put both of their things in the trunk. He opened the passenger door for his brother and walked around to the driver's seat. He patted his brother's leg before starting the car.

About 15 minutes into the ride, Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Where're we going?" He said in a quiet, choked voice.

"A hotel somewhere a few towns over." Sasuke's head shot up.

"Why?"

"Because Mother might be out for blood and I don't know what she's doing or who she's sending out."

"Sending out? Out for blood? She's not that crazy!"

"I don't know, I really don't. So I'm taking us somewhere safe. I have the money to last us for a month or so, I've been saving up."

Sasuke looked out the window, he didn't know what to say or think of everything. His life was so mixed up, he just wanted to escape it all.

It was about an hour before they reached a hotel that was up to Itachi's criteria. It wasn't a Hilton, but it wasn't a no-tell-motel.

Itachi and Sasuke got out of the car and stepped inside to check in. The woman at the counter took Itachi's information and pay in advance for four days. He handed Sasuke the set of keys he was given.

"Go to our room, it's on the second floor. I'll get our things. It might take two trips, I'll be right back." Sasuke nodded and walked up the stairs and started walking down the hallway. It didn't take him long to find the room.

He flipped the light switch and looked around. The walls were painted robin's egg blue and had a single, queen sized bed with a navy blue comforter and white sheets. The carpet was a lighter shade of navy. There was a small closet in the corner and a dresser with an average sized TV on top in front of the bed. Sasuke stepped to the bathroom and opened the door. All white. It was a simple room, sink with a counter, toilet, and a shower.

Sasuke shut the bathroom door and took a few steps forward so he could flop onto the bed, face first. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He put an arm over his forehead and the other was at his side. He sighed heavily.

His eyes tingled in a familiar way. He moved his arm from his forehead to cover his eyes.

_"I'm not gonna cry, not this time. I do that too much, I'm a man not a mouse,"_ He thought to himself.

The door opened, and Itachi had all four of their suitcases under his arms. He put them on the floor in a corner. Sasuke acted like no one had even entered. He was too busy trying to keep himself from crying. Itachi sat on the bed and scooped his little brother in his arms. Sasuke buried his head in Itachi's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the older boy.

"Otouto, are you... okay? Well obviously you wouldn't be happy, but you know what I mean."

Sasuke nodded his head back and forth into Itachi's shoulder.

"You're... taking everything a bit hard?"

"Well... Itachi... I think I just threw away everything." Itachi pulled away from Sasuke and stared, with what emotion Sasuke couldn't tell.

"Threw away?"

"Well all I had was my mother and my friends... I think I've just lost... my mother..." Tears began to roll down Sasuke's cheeks.

Itachi just sat there, he didn't know what to do with himself or his little brother.

"Maybe in time she will-" His attempt at comforting was cut off.

"No! No she won't!" Sasuke said, shutting his eyes tightly and covering them with a hand, to try to battle the tears. "I now have two parents that disown me, and over what? Just so I could screw my brother!" Sasuke gasped after he finished talking. He couldn't believe how wrong that came out.

Itachi's expression became dark. Anger flashed through his black eyes.

"So that's all this... that's all _I_ am to you?" He said shakily in as calm a voice as he could. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"It's... it's not-"

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Itachi had gotten up and was headed for the door. He grabbed the doorknob and began to open it.

"Aniki, where are you going?" Itachi turned around, hand still on the door. Sasuke winced when Itachi looked. Anger, hurt, and sadness all mixed into one piercing glare.

"Does it even matter to you? You're a cute boy, you can find another cheap screw right?" Itachi opened the door and softly shut it. Sasuke sat on the bed, jaw dropped. He felt Itachi's last words right in his heart. Sasuke fell over and clutched a pillow to his chest.

"Oh Aniki, you took that so wrong. I said it wrong but, I don't mean it like that," Sasuke said into the pillow. He didn't know how he was gonna fix this.

Itachi silently stepped past the entrance of the hotel, and made his way down to the convenience store that he had seen on the way. It was only one block to the west.

He stepped inside, and was greeted by the woman at the register. He nodded and muttered a _'thank you'_ in response. He picked up a pack of Marlboro's and took a cheap lighter. He took them to the front and put them on the counter. The cashier rang up the products.

"That will be 14.87," She said politely. Itachi handed her 15 dollars. She quickly put the cash in the register and took out a dime and three pennies.

"Thirteen cents is your change, sir," She said putting the change, receipt, cigarettes, and lighter in a plastic bag. He took the bag and muttered his thanks again.

He walked down the block back to the hotel entrance. He sat on the bench next to the door. He pulled the cigarettes and lighter out of the bag. He opened the pack and pulled a cancer stick out with his mouth. He put the rest in his pocket and pulled the lighter out. He lit up the cigarette and began to smoke to calm himself.

Sasuke picked up his cell phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"Hi, this is Sakura's phone, I'm not here right now, but when I am I'll be sure to call you back!" Sasuke sighed, she was probably out with Deidara. He tried Naruto.

"Hey! What's up, man?"

"Naruto, I'm not going to be in town for awhile, maybe a month, maybe a week, I'm not sure. Tell Sakura, and tell Deidara Itachi's with me."

"Um... okay but Sasuke, where are y-" Sasuke hung up his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. He hugged his knees to his chest and shut his eyes. The only thing he could think of was his brother.

After about an hour, the door to the hotel room opened. Just before opening the door, Itachi had tossed the now empty case of cigarettes. He had the lighter stuffed deep in his pocket. Itachi stepped through the frame and shut the door behind him. Sasuke stared like a deer in headlights. Sasuke whiffed the air.

"You smell like smoking," Was all he managed to say.

"So?" Itachi retorted. Sasuke looked away.

"Please don't be mad, Aniki, I didn't mean that and I..." Itachi sat on the bed next to him and stared intently.

"I don't think you get it, Otouto," Itachi said. He started to get up, when Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go... please..." Itachi shook Sasuke's hand off of him.

* * *

Okay so I'm done with this ^_^ Sorry it took so long but the holidays are a busy time for me xD


End file.
